


All for nothing at all

by ArtisticShadowWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Dadza, Depression, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotionally Repressed, Found Family, Ghost Schlatt, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, I am projecting onto characters, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, President Tubbo, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy is touch starved, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, angsty as fuck, mcyt - Freeform, no beta this is a vent lol, no respawn, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, someone give tommy a hug, techno is a huge softie, techno is super soft but only around his family, tommy is not okay, tommy is traumatized but has no outlit, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticShadowWolf/pseuds/ArtisticShadowWolf
Summary: after winning back L'Manburg, after all the fighting and betrayal its safe to say Tommy has a lot of Traumatoo bad hes too good at hiding ittoo bad no one noticesI see myself a lot in the character Tommy portrays in the SMP, always the one at blame, always the one to act out, the one everyone goes to to tell their problems to, not one bothering to check if they are okay.im projectig a bit ( a lot ) onto Tommy in this writing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 1142





	1. nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> am i self projecting? 
> 
> yes yes i am

Tommy was not okay.

He hid it well under his loud voice, cocky grin and well-timed jokes. But if you looked hard enough you could see that something was wrong.

Not that anybody bothered to look.

To everyone else the chaos Tommy had started to cause was just the boy being an asshole, being a troublemaker. Just a kid who wanted attention.

Tommy knew he wasn't alright as he sat and watched George's house burn. All the items from inside the house sat in two chests where he stood, untouched. He walked away and returned to L'Manburg and to everyone yelling at him. He knew what he had done, he knew it was wrong yet he couldn't find himself to care, instead, doing the only thing he knew to do.

He smiled

He smiled as Dream yelled at Tubbo to exile him.  
He smiled as Tubbo yelled back calling him a hypocrite for not doing anything about Sapnap killing pets or the three of them destroying things.  
He smiled as Tubbo yelled at him for acting impulsively, the harsh words of his best friend stinging causing tears to stream down his face.  
He smiled as every insult in the book was thrown at him.  
He smiled as Tubbo threatened to strip him of his role as vice President  
And he laughed, tears still streaming down his face as he turned around and ran, ignoring the shouts behind him as he bolted into the forest, stumbling as the tears blocked his vision, branches scraping his arms and face. In his blind state, the blond ran right into a tree and Tommy fell to the forest floor with a thud, nose bleeding, and his entire body in agony.

It was only when he lay alone, bleeding in the woods that the great TommyInnit cracked as everything hit him, the wars, the betrayals, all the deaths, the fact that at the end of the day, everyone was too busy to care about an obnoxious brat like him.

And so he screamed, raw, full of sadness and anger. He screamed loud enough for the residents of l'Manburg to look up in concern, Tubbo running frantically to the woods towards the noise.

Two ghosts watched silently as the boy fell to the ground, screaming for people who never came and apologies for mistakes he made.

When Tubbo rushed into the clearing he stared in horror at his best friend, who was curled in a ball shaking, bleeding heavily from his nose and all the scratches that littered his exposed skin. All his shouting had reduced his voice to a hoarse whisper, yet he still mumbled incoherent sentences, apologies and called out for Wilbur, for Techno, for HIM.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo shouted causing the blond to flinch and curl in more.

"Tommy I'm here" Tommy looked up to him with blank tired eyes and Tubbo realized that something was terribly wrong as he crouched down to pull Tommy into his lap, concern only growing when the blond didn't resist the contact as he usually did. Tubbo moved Tommy so that the boy was on his knees in front of him, cringing as Tommy swayed, struggling to remain conscious, blood staining his face and shirt.

"H..hey Toby" was all Tommy managed to get out before his body fell forward onto the brunet, head lolled forwards onto the boy's shoulder and he passed out in Tubbo’s shaking arms.

He was covered in bruises and scratches, his nose looked broken and his eyes had deep bags. Tubbo felt tears run down his face as he cradled the unconscious boy in his arms. Eventually, he decided he needed to get Tommy back to L’Manburg. Even though the blond was concerningly light, he still struggled to lift Tommy’s unconscious but the weight lifted and he faintly saw the outline of the ghosts, silently thanking them. With their help, Tubbo hoisted Tommy over his shoulder and began the walk back to the city. He was sweating and everything hurt but he was more focused on Tommy. Tommy who had been helping him work through his trauma, who had fought and fought for L’Manburg, his best friend who stuck by his side and never once complained. How long had it been since he had asked Tom how he was doing? Why had he smiled as he and Dream yelled at him? Why didn’t Tom fight back? What happened to Tommy that broke him like this?

Tubbo shook his head and trudged forward, he could focus on his pity party later, for now, he had to get back to town.

He had to keep Tommy alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	2. the kids aren't alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo arrives in L'Manburg with an injured Tommy
> 
> it all goes down hill from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of blood and injury

When Tubbo finally made it back to L’Manburg he was ready to collapse but he willed himself to stay awake, pushing his own exhaustion down as he shouted for anyone to come help.

Dream, Sapnap and George heard the desperate yelling and rushed out from their hiding spot.

Tommy was unconscious and covered in blood, laying draped over a semi-conscious Tubbo, both boys only held upright by the ghosts of Wilbur and Schlatt. Tubbo was swaying under the weight of his best friend and looked ready to collapse (Dream wondered when the last time the boy had gotten a good night sleep)

“help” was all Tubbo said and the Dream team sprung into action.

Dream rushed forward and grabbed Tommy from Tubbo picking him up bridal style. Without Tommy in his arms Tubbo lurched forwards losing consciousness as Sapnap ran to catch him before he hit the ground, imitating how Dream held Tommy. George ran off to Erets castle to get help, ignoring all his previous anger for the blond and replacing it with growing concern.

Meanwhile, Dream and Sap had both boys cradled in their arms, any anger melting away replaced with a feeling of dread, worry and guilt. Teenagers shouldn't look like this, exhausted and broken and way too light to be healthy.

Walking carefully as to not wake up the teens, they made their way to a clearing and carefully lay the boys on the soft grass next to each other. Tubbo stirred slightly reaching out to grab Tommy's hand before passing out again.

Tommy didn't move.

The thunder of footsteps was heard as George ran into the clearing followed closely by Eret, Niki and Fundy who all gasped at the sight of the boys. Everyone stood in silence, not sure what to do.

George broke the tense silence first

“I ran into Quackity and Karl on the way here and they went to get Phil” the brit informed. The group looked taken aback as no one had seen Phil (or Techno for that matter) for weeks, not since everything had gone down.

“Should we start patching them up or should we wait? Dream asked quietly. Although no one could see it, behind his mask his expression was full of guilt.

“I think we probably should wait. I don't think either of them wants anyone here to touch them” It was Niki who replied as she walked up to Dream and put a reassuring hand on his arm. Curse her and her ability to tell when something was wrong.

As the small group sat down almost forming a protective circle around Tubbo and Tommy, a question forced its way into Dream's mind and he reluctantly turned to George.

“What are we going to do about Tommy? Technically he is still in trouble for burning your hou-”  
“To hell with my house Dream! I can always build another one. Besides he left all my possessions in chests outside.” George replied, “ I think we need to figure out what happened.”

“Are we all going to pretend that we didn’t hear him scream like his heart has been shattered?” Sapnap asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice

Those words hung heavy in the air but the suffocating silence was broken but the sound of heavy footsteps as Quackity and Karl burst into the clearing as the sound of wingbeats grew louder and louder and soon Philza landed in the clearing Technoblade in his arms.

To everyone's surprise, Techno rushed to Tommy's eyes going wide at the state of his baby brother and his best friend. As soon as he had assessed the damage he turned to the small cowed.

“What happened?” he said, monotone voice holding a silent threat if he found anyone had hurt them.

“We don’t know” Dream replied “Tommy ran off and we didn't think much because he had just gotten into trouble for burning down Georges house and I guess we assumed that he needed to calm down but like 10 minutes later we heard a blood-curdling scream and Tubbo rushed off to find him. Fast forwards an hour, we hear Tubbo yelling for help. He was carrying Tommy who unconscious and covered in blood and looks ready to collapse. The two of them were being held up by the ghosts and as soon and I grabbed Tommy, Tubbo passed out.”

Phil swore under his breath “Shit. I thought that we told him to tell us if it was getting bad”

“If what was getting bad” Niki asked shakily

“Tommy has a bad habit of repressing everything because he doesn't want to bother other people but when it gets too much he often loses his impulse control over his… destructive tendencies” Techno replied “ he’s been like this since he was a kid”

Everyone stood in shocked silence, processing the information

The blond had been helping rebuild L’Manburg, dealing with vice-president stuff, and had always been cheerful.  
When was the last time anyone had bothered to check on Tommy?  
How much was that boy hurting?  
When had everyone forgotten they are sixteen?

Tubbo and Tommy  
President and Vice-president of a broken nation.

The silence was broken by the sound of someone stirring.

Tommy groaned at the pounding in his head and his throbbing nose, only slightly aware of the warmth in his hand. He coughed, pushed himself up, and forced his eyes open, seeing the blurry forms of people, registering the warmth to be Tubbo’s hand.

Tubbo

Tommy's eyes flew open and ignoring his pain, he scrambled to Tubbo’s side pulling the brunet into his arms protectively.

They all stood still watching in horror as Tommy maneuvered Tubbo so his head was in Tommy's lap before reaching up to his nose, flinching as he realized it was broken, letting out a sigh he placed his hands on either side of the broken nose and it registered what he was about to do. Before anyone could yell at him to stop, a loud cracking noise sounded out as Tommy set his own nose.

Tommy only winced a bit, it wasn’t the first time he had to set his own broken nose. He felt Tubbo stir in his lap so he ran his hand through the brown hair in a calming motion as he began to wake up. it was only when a figure stepped in front of him that he fully registered that there were other people in the clearing.

Staring up at the looming figure of Techno, Tommy let out a squeak of terror, voice shot from screaming, and protectively pushed a groggy Tubbo behind him drawing, only realizing too late that he had no weapons on him.

“S..stay back” Tommy’s voice sounded terrible, hoarse and quiet but his tired eyes were full of fear and hate.

Techno backed away and put his hands up in surrender and Tommy slouched down and Tubbo wrapped his arms around him.

During the commotion, everyone else had been setting up a small camp, not wanted to move the boys too much.  
It took a lot of coaxing to convince Tommy to let anyone help him but finally, exhaustion won and he let Niki look him over.

She cleaned the blood off his face and neck, putting a plaster over Tommy's nose to help it heal. She carefully wrapped up his arms in bandages, moving onto his head where the blood was staining his blond hair and carefully and washing it out, stitching it up. Finally, she moved onto his side where he had bruised his rib, gently wrapping it up, handing him a healing potion and ordering him to be careful.

Night had fallen but the campfire was bright and they all eat dinner in silence. Tommy only stared at his, waiting for the dreaded question to come and when it finally did it was from the last person he wanted to talk to.  
Dream looked at him from across the fire and pushed up his mask, green eyes meeting blue.

“What happened Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	3. a sadness runs through him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs out
> 
> He needs out now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see myself a lot in the character Tommy portrays in the SMP, always the one at blame, always the one to act out, the one everyone goes to to tell their problems to, not one bothering to check if they are okay. 
> 
> im projectig a bit ( a lot ) onto Tommy in this writing

Tommy froze.

He didn't want to talk, especially not to Dream. Tommy was.. he couldn't quite pin the emotions but it was something of anger and hurt. Dream had control yet he acted like he didn't. He could have stopped things. He didn't have to give Wilbur the TNT, he could have done something to control Sapnap after he killed Henry. He could have just given back Tommy's goddamn disks and then they wouldn't have to fight. Absientmindenty he ran his hand over the bandaid on his face and touched the spot Dream had shot him so long ago that day on the boardwalk.

"Tommy?" Tubbo's concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing is wrong." Tommy said quietly crossing his arms, looking away

"That's bullshit," Dream said tone accusatory, almost mocking "if it's nothing then why did Tubbo have to drag to back here while half unconscious and you-" 

A low growl cut off the masked man as Tommy stood up ignoring the stinging pain of his injuries.

"Don't you **_dare_** bring Toby into this! He could have left me! Probably should have!" The blond spat tears threatening to spill. "Maybe then I wouldn't be such an inconvenience to you."

Tubbo grabbed his arm forcing him to sit down. 

"Tom breath." The brunette ordered grabbing his hand. Tommy clung to his hand, embarrassed to show weakness in front of the others but it had been so long since he had any form of physical contact. Even if he wanted to ask, they would just laugh or mock him, calling him clingy and brush him off. 

Tommy took a deep breath, reluctantly letting go of Tubbo’s hand and stood up, steading his voice before he spoke. 

"I apologize for how I acted today." 

~~its not my fault~~

The group was shocked. Tommy never apologized, never on his own terms without being forced. The blond continued before anyone could interrupt him and make him lose his nerve.

"I acted impulsively on my anger and didn't think about the damage it would cause. I was mad at George for not showing up to help with anything but I had no right to be mad."

~~he had many reasons to be mad~~

Tommy turned to Tubbo "I'm sorry for running off like I did, I should have just taken my punishment like a man, not run off getting both of us hurt. You've been working really hard to rebuild everything and I'm just wrecking things."

~~we are only kids~~

He looked at everyone in the crowd and finally made eye contact with Dream.

"I'm very sorry and I take full responsibility for what I did. I accept whatever my punishment will be."

~~the strings pulled him back~~

"Tommy I-" Dream cut himself off, clearing his voice and started again "we can discuss everything in the morning, for now, you should get some rest." 

Tommy nodded and stood up walking to the tent they had set up for him. Techno and Phil stood up mumbling about having to get back and the crowd split. Soon the only people left at the camp were Tommy, Tubbo and the Dream Team. 

Tommy was staring at the roof of the tent still awake when Tubbo crawled in next to him and fell asleep. 

Tommy felt like he was fracturing as he looked at the boy next to him. They had been best friends for years, always by each other's side but the past few weeks had all but torn the two apart. Tommy felt like their friendship was dangling on a fraying string and he was the scissors that were cutting it. Tommy realized at that moment that if he stayed he risked not only losing his home but also the one person he cared for most in the world.

Tommy had nothing left. Everything he owned of value was in his enderchest that he always kept in his inventory, all the people he once saw as friends either hated him or were dead.

He needed to go and it had to be on his own terms. 

As quietly as he could as to not wake the sleeping Tubbo, he got up and silently lifted the flap and stepped into the chilly night. 

He shivered, assessing the state of his clothing. Tommy's shirt was missing a sleeve and there was a huge rip on one side, his pants not looking much better, ripped along the bottom and there was a huge hole on one knee and to his dismay, he realized one of his shoes was missing. Not to mention everything was stained with blood. He shrugged his shoulders, fishing out his old traveling cloak, pulling it over his shoulders, and simply decided that shoes were overrated anyway. Taking a final look at the camp and at the SMP he told himself that he would come back one day, alive and well and ready to start again. 

~~But that was a lie~~

He turned away and began to walk away when a voice stopped him

“Tommy?” 

Tommy froze in place, slowly turning around as Tubbo walked to him in confusion keeping his voice low as to not wake up the Dream Team.

"Tommy, what's going on? It's not like you to keep acting like this" 

Tommy started to back away but Tubbo grabbed Tommy's arm forcing him to stop

"Tubbo I don't wanna live here anymore. I CAN’T live here anymore"

"Tommy, what are you on about? You fought so hard for this!" Tubbo couldn't wrap his head around Tommy leaving, not after everything he had gone through.

"And? Nothing is fun anymore Toby! Everything is scary, I can’t relax without worrying for my life or wondering who will hurt me next, and besides, no one here likes me anymore. All I do is create conflict, hurt people and then make them worry about me"

"Tommy no one hates you, you are being irrational. We can help. Please?"

"Toby, look. I have lost everything. My home, my pets, my family, my friends and if I keep this up I'll lose you too. It's best for everyone. "

“What do you mean? You aren't losing anyone, especially not me! We … Fuck, **I** need you Tom!”

Tommy sighed and looked at his best friend who clung to his arm desperately. 

“I... It won't be forever Tubbo, I'll come back” If Tom looked guilty Tubbo chose to ignore it “just for a bit until I can get my head on straight and stop causing so much trouble for everyone.” he pleaded with Tubbo as tears began to rush down his face. 

Tubbo froze before reluctantly letting go of his arm only to be pulled into a tight hug 

"I'll miss you Tommy." 

"I'll miss you too Toby"

They finally parted and the last thing Tubbo heard from Tommy would stay in his head forever.

"I love you Toby, you are the best friend I could ask for."

"I love you too Tommy. You will always be my best friend. Stay safe"

Tommy nodded before hugging Toby again, then walked into the woods, feet bear and cloak flaring behind him.

And with that Tommy was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the flow is a bit choppy  
> i'm doing my best here.
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	4. Achilles come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy please come down
> 
> You're scaring us  
> And all of us  
> Some of us love you  
> Tommy, it's not much but there's proof
> 
> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS PLEASE DON'T READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever heard of the call of the void?

Tommy was selfish

He knew that for a fact 

He was a fool for leaving everything behind

But Tommy knew that's all he was

A selfish foolish boy who messed everything up

It had been a long time since he had left the SMP and he had long stopped counting the days. He had walked for days and finally stopped to make a camp at the edge of the forest. It was then that he realized how alone he really was. Soon days, turned into weeks which turned into months. He built a small house and tried to keep his mind off the life he had walked away from, off the people he had done so much for and gotten nothing in return. If he woke up every night screaming, no one was there to tell.

He now sat on the edge of a cliff he had found watching the water rush through the ravine below, oblivious to the floating figure behind him observing the boy. 

Tommy was covered in scratches, bruises, and old bandages, his eyes had lost their light, remaining emotionless, the bags underneath growing deeper with each passing day he spent alone in the woods. His hair was matted and greasy, and he really needed a shower, bare feet filthy and calloused. The ripped sleeve of his shirt was now missing completely, a large portion of the bottom torn away as the tear on the side kept getting caught on branches ripping it a bit more each time. At some point he had falling ripping the bottom of one pant leg off completely. He doesn't know when it started but he had begun to pick at the scabs and healing cuts littered all over his body, relishing in the pain they provided reminding him that he was still alive.

“One day” the boy spoke out loud “one day I’ll let go”

The ghost's eyes widened as the words hung heavy in the air. His mind flashed to the day, weeks ago that he had decided to follow the boy.

**\---**

_“YOU JUST LET HIM LEAVE!?” Dream had shouted at Tubbo_

_“I TRIED TO REASON WITH HIM BUT HE BEGGED ME TO LET HIM GO” Tubbo had yelled back shocking the masked man into silence, Tubbo was mad but not at Tommy. No he was mad at the mask wearing **coward** in front of him._

_“THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU INSENSITIVE GREEN BASTARD. YOU COULD HAVE EASILY PUT AN END TO ALL OF THIS! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS FROM TAKING AWAY THE THINGS HE CARED ABOUT. YOUR BUDDY SAPNAP HERE HAS DONE SO MUCH MORE DAMAGe Yet YOU TURN A BLIND EYE. YOU ARE A TWISTED CREATURE DREAM” Tubbo was breathing heavily but he straightened his back and glared at the three so-called men in front of him_

_“Selfish pricks, all of you.”_

_Tubbo turned to walk back to L’Manburg, but not before sending a final look of disgust over his shoulder_

_“One day he's going to let go and you will be to blame”_

\---

The ghost wasted no time teleporting back to the SMP once the implication of Tommy's words registered. He had been following the boy ever since he had witnessed the argument. He couldn't remember why but he felt an odd attachment to the boy, a sort of need to protect him. 

He popped into existence and took a moment to assess what was going on. Technoblade, Phil and Tubbo were stood facing Dream, George and Sapnap, with Karl and Quacky standing to the side looking unsure. Phil was yelling something about them not doing enough to find Tommy and allowing him to get this bad when he was cut off by the ghost spawning right in between the two sides

“Wilbur?” Tubbo asked, confused by the ghosts sudden appearance 

In his panic, Wilbur was struggling to put words together. Finally, he chocked out a singular word.

“Tommy” 

“What about him Will?” Phil asked, worry audible in his voice as Tommy hadn't been seen for over two months

“Sitting... Sitting on a cliff” Wilbur struggled to finish as black tears began to fall from his eyes “wants to let go”

A low growl came from Techno’s throat as his blood-red eyes flashed to Dream and suddenly the masked man was pinned to a tree, axe held to his neck as techno spoke, monotone voice replaced with a deadly growl

“I know that I win the award for worlds worst brother but I swear to god if you do not take us to Tommy I will show you all why they call me the blood god”

For once Dream didn’t have a smart comeback as he shakily pulled out his admin Comm unit and typed in the command 

**_@ admin_ ** _/Teleport_ **_Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Philza, Technoblade, Tubbo_ , Karl Jacobs, Quackity, Wilbur Soot_ ** _to_ **_TommyInnit_ **

Tubbo's stomach lurched as the ground twisted under his feet but the sight in front of him almost made him throw up.

Tommy was standing on the edge of a cliff barefoot, dull blue eyes blown wide at their sudden appearance.

“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice shook as he took a careful step forwards

“Hey Toby” Tommy's voice was flat and monotone, so different from the loud boy he knew and loved

“Tommy, what are you doing?” Tubbo was standing right in front of Tommy, watching as the wind ruffled the blonds filthy hair 

Tommy didn’t reply right away, instead pulling Tubbo into a tight hug.

“I'm leaving Toby.” he mumbled into the brunette ear, “ I'm going somewhere where I will never hurt anyone again.”

He released his best friend and took a step back, bare feet hugging the edge of the cliff. Tubbo desperately reached out his arm to Tommy, hand trembling but his voice strong. 

“Tommy please come down!”

Tommy looked at the people gathered in front of him and smiled, opening his arms wide and laughed as tears streamed down his face. 

“I’m sorry Toby.”

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes

“I love you.”

He opened his eyes and let himself fall.

“TOMMY!”

For a moment there was bliss as he fell, relishing how the wind felt against his skin.

Then he hit the water.

It knocked all the air out of his lungs and forced the water in as he sunk to the bottom of the river. 

A selfish, foolish, lonely boy, that's all he would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger (imsosorry)
> 
> this is not the end don't worry
> 
> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby


	5. Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy might be ready to give up but the rest of his family sure as hell isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some comfort to this hurt

_Nononononononon_ was all that went through Tubbo's head as he rushed forwards and tried to grab Tommy's arm. 

“TOMMY!!”

Tubbo’s distressed yell sounded through the valley as the group rushed forwards towards the edge just in time to see Tommy's small body hit the water. But when no death appeared in the chat, Tubbo wasted no time ripping off his jacket and downing the strength potion he had been saving in his inventory in case of emergencies. Before any of the so-called adults could react, Tubbo took a few steps back before running forwards, flinging himself off the edge after his best friend. 

Technobade snapped himself out of the shock and turned to Phil almost frantically 

“Phil you have wings, do something! This server does not need any more ghosts and I don't need any more dead brothers!”

While the mask hid his face, the panic in his voice was clear as day and Phil wasted no time spreading his wings and diving after the teens. 

Meanwhile, Karl and Quackity had run to the small shelter to try and find any healing supplies but were shocked to find it next to empty asides from an enderchest, a jukebox, and a bed.

They could only hope everything would be okay.

\---

Tommy was cold as he sunk to the bottom of the river  
His body instinctively fought to keep the water out but soon the urge to breathe won and the world went fuzzy as the water began to fill his lungs. 

As the world began to fade, Tommy felt the water around him ripple and suddenly there were arms around him.

Tubbo 

With the last of his strength, he wrapped his arms around the small form of his favorite person and let the world fade away

\---

Braced himself for the impact but even with the strength potion, he felt the cold water rip the air out of his lungs. But he couldn't give up, not now. With the potion coursing through his veins he took a deep breath and dove after Tommy's sinking body. He began to panic as Tommy stopped struggling against the water, so he ignored the burning in his chest as he reached out to grab him. He felt Tommy wrap his arms around him before the blond went limp. 

Using the last of his strength he dragged himself and Tommy's limp body towards the surface, legs burning and lungs screaming. The last thing he saw was the blurry form of someone winged coming towards them before Tubbo's world went dark as well.

\---

As soon as the loud splash of Tubbo hitting the water reached his ears, Phil wasted no time unfurling his wings and leaping off the cliff as well. As he cautiously circled down the narrow ravine, he saw the bright red of Tommy's tattered t-shirt sinking lower and lower in the deep water. He saw Tubbo's glowing form, powered by the strength potion he had downed, rushing down to grab Tommy's still struggling form. Phil knew he was as no help as the feathers of his wings couldn't handle being in the water, so he could only watch in horror as Tommy suddenly stopped struggling. He saw Tubbo panic as his movements to reach his best friend became almost frantic. The moment Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy and began to push upwards, Phil rushed to the surface of the water. He watched Tubbo break through the surface, gasping for air as he dragged Tommy's limp body up as well, the brunette looking up at him before passing out as well.

It was less of a struggle than he thought, carrying the boys back up the ravine. Despite both of them being drenched, they were far later than they should have been but Phil knew that that was one thing that was going to be added to the already long list of problems to deal with in the future. Right now his priority was getting the boys up to the surface, getting them dry, and away from this place. It was at that moment that he decided that there was no way he was letting them go back to that city, not when them being there is what had led them to this point. 

So landed a safe distance away from the cliff's edge and lay the two boys in the grass, allowing his shoulders to slump for only a moment before he stood back up to his full height, wings flaring out once again. 

Phil turned to the small crowd behind him, his expression of a mix between sadness and anger. He was about to speak when Dream beat him to it.

"I guess we should get them back to L'Manburg," The masked man said, moving forward as if to pick one of them up.

Phil bristled up his wings protectively, instinctively stepping in front of his youngest son and his best friend to prevent Dream from touching them. 

"Absolutely not" Phil glared at Dream from beneath the brim of his hat   
"If you think I'm letting you bring them back to that God-forsaken place then you would be sorely mistaken"

Quackity spoke up next, voice uncharacteristically quiet and laced with concern.

"But if we don't get them back, how are we supposed to heal them?" 

Phil looked over at Technoblade with questioning eyes, to which the pink-haired man simply nodded.

"Simple" 

Phil bent down and picked up Tubbo bridal style, Techno doing the same for Tommy.

"We take them home with us, and give them the proper care they need"

Techno nodded, surprising the others as he spoke up, a monotone voice full of an emotion that straddled the line between anger and concern. 

"The kind of damage these two have, the trauma they've had to deal with for God knows how long, is going to have deeper effects that can't just simply be healed overnight. Taking them back to L'Manburg would probably do more damage than help." 

Techno looked down at his little brother whom he held in his arms much like he did when Tommy was younger. 

"I think it's time for Theseus to come home and for Icarus to rest his wings"

Nobody dared argue with the blood god, there wasn't an argument anyways. Ghostbur floated over towards his twin side, running a transparent hand through Tommy's matted hair as Phil walked over to his son's, cradling Tubbo's small body in his arms protectively. The winged man cast one final glance behind him.

"I would advise you not follow us" Phil stated "If you really need to talk to us, send a message but I would request you leave my family in peace"

Karl took a step forward, offering a bag with Tommy's few possessions in it. Phil thanked him and, after tying the bag to his belt, the small family set out towards the direction of what the group assumes to be Techno's house. 

There was a moment of silence as the sleepy bois disappeared within the tree line, before Dream let out a heavy sigh, teleporting the small group back to L'Manburg.

\---

Tubbo's head was pounding as he groggily began to regain consciousness. He was aware of a warm body next to him as he struggled to open his eyes, he felt a hand run through his hair in a calming fashion, reminding him of when he was little. The coming motion of the hand in his hair and the warm body next to him lulled the tired boy back to sleep. 

When he woke up the second time, his head had stopped pounding and he was much more awake. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as his back and shoulders cracked, slowly opening his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He had been changed out of his soaked uniform and was now wearing one of his old tee-shirts with a bee embroidered onto it and some back sweatpants. He was laying in a large bed with the still unconscious Tommy laying beside him, the sight giving him relief as it meant that the blond was still alive. He ran a gentle hand over the sleeping boy's cheek relishing in the fact that he was definitely alive. The door to the room opened quietly, bathing the small room in warm light, startling the brunette as Philza quietly slipped into the room. The man noticed him sitting up a gave him a warm smile

“Good morning Tubbo,” the man said warmly 

“Morning”

Tubbo's voice was raspy and he gratefully accepted the glass of water Phil offered him, thanking him quietly 

As he drank, Phil walked over to the end of his bed towards Techno who sat slumped in the chair fast asleep. He hadn't noticed Techno when he'd first woken up but briefly remembered warm hands and he smiled softly.

Despite how he presented himself as a heartless anarchist with no regard for others, Techno was a huge softy, especially for Tommy, and was fiercely protective of his family. When he was around his family he allowed his emotionless front to fall and the real Techno to show.

“How long have I been out?” Tubbo asked as Phil gently took the crown off Techno’s head, putting it on a shelf as he undid the messy pink braid, gently untangling the knots in his son's long hair. 

“You’ve been out for about a day, the after-effects of the potion hit you pretty hard. Techno hasn't left the room except to tell me you woke up the first time, I think he fell asleep shortly after that and Tommy hasn't woken up yet. Will has been keeping me updated” Phil told him

“Is he gonna be okay?” Tubbo mummed as a wave of tiredness washed over him.

“He’ll be fine Tubbs, he's strong and now both of you are safe.” a sadness laced Phils voice

Phil wrapped Tubbo up in a hug to which the brunet immediately melted into, any reply he had forgotten as a huge yawn forced its way out. Phil let out a chuckle as he let the sleepy boy go. 

“Go back to sleep Tubbo, I'll make you guys some food for when you wake up, and then me and Ghostbur are gonna head back to L’Manburg to pick up your stuff. Your friend Ranboo was nice enough to gather up what he could.“

Tubbo mumbled out a thank you before he drifted off again, curled into Tommy's side.

\---

A scream ripped through the small cabin as Tommy woke with a start sitting up in bed clutching his chest where the scar from dreams arrow was. The scream woke up both Tubbo and Techno, as he sat breathing heavily, eyes blurry and unfocused. Tubbo was quick to wrap him up in a hug as techno ruched out of the room

“Shhh it's okay Tom, try and match my breathing” Tubbo urged the boy who followed his instructions as his breathing began to even out and eyes started to focus.

“Where are we?” Tommy mumbled, voice scratchy and throat burning

“You are in my cabin.” Techno replied as he re-entered the room with a glass of water for Tommy “We are far away from everyone else, you are safe here.” 

Tommy visibly relaxed at that

“Is dad here?” Tommy asked as he accepted the glass from Techno “Thank you” 

“Phil let with Ghostbur to grab my stuff from L’Manburg” Tubbo replied, gently grabbing the empty glass from Tommy and placing it next to his own

“Alright” 

“You alright Toms?’ Techno asked, voice full of concern as he sat on the edge of the bed 

“Better now”

Both of them knew better than to push him for answers, a thing Tommy was grateful about as he didn't feel like bringing the nightmare back up. Tommy was suddenly aware that he had been changed out of his tattered, soaked clothing and was now wearing a huge red sweater and a pair of his old shorts.

Techno smiled and stood up, grabbing the two glasses off the nightstand.

“Phil made us some food and it's been a while since any of us have eaten. I’m assuming you two don't wanna get up?” 

The teens nodded and Techno walked out of the room to the kitchen, his heeled boots making a soft clicking noise on the floor. He came back shortly with the food and the three ate in comfortable silence, Tommy looking over at his older brother smiling softly.

To anyone else Techno would have looked strange, dressed not in his robes but instead in a simple white button-up and pink sweater, crown and mask missing and long hair down, occasionally falling in his face. This wasn't Technoblade, the blood god or the ruthless anarchist the rest of the world knew, no this was Techno, his big brother who had taught him to spar, the big brother he had spent years in the field with farming potatoes, this was the big brother who had sworn to protect them when Phil brought Tubbo home for the first time, shortly after Tommy had turned six. 

“Penny for your thoughts Tommy?” Tubbo asked

Tubbo, his best friend, the bee obsessed boy who was his other half. Tubbo who keeps him grounded. He remembered years of them running around in the grassy fields, chasing bees and moths, playing tag, and battling with sticks. 

“A dollar to keep them to myself” the blond mumbled face going red “I just missed you guys, that's all.”

Techno took their plates and put them on the desk before returning to the bed with a sleepy smile, ruffling their hair as the boys both yawned, paused, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

“Are you guys going to go back to sleep?” Techno asked, and the two nodded, Tommy reaching out to grab Technos sleeve

“Stay?” Techno nodded and then crawled into the bed in between Tommy and Tubbo, who cuddled into his sides. He wrapped his arms around the two of them and as they drifted off, he whispered softly

“Welcome home Theseus”

\--- 

Phil cooed softly at the sight of the three of them cuddled together, Techno holding Tommy and Tubbo protectively as they slept. Phil pulled out his camera and took a picture to remember that moment, the moment his family was back together again. He looked over at the Ghostbur, who smiled softly, floating over to place a soft kiss on each of their foreheads. Walking to the door with Ghostbur floating soundlessly behind him, Phil made a silent promise. 

Phil had his family back and he wasn't going to lose them again. 

They were beaten and bruised but they were not broken.   
He hadn't been the best father he could have been, but it was time for that to change.

For Tommy, his Theseus  
For Tubbo, his Achilles  
For Techno, his Ares  
For Wilbur, his Icurus

He made a promise that he would do whatever it took to protect his family and be the best dad he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ticktock_toby
> 
> Technoblade's design for this chapter is based on a cosplay I did  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJGyEr91/

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tiktok i saw that said
> 
> "Fundy corruption arc this, Fundy corruption ark that. Y'all are focusing on the wrong Wilbur relative, have you seen Tommy lately?"
> 
> Edit: I FOUND THE VIDEO  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSpL3UJ1/


End file.
